voyeur
by YuiDark
Summary: Una de las actividades favoritas de Laito Sakamaki , es observar a su preciada Bitch-chan.


Voyeur  
One-shot

Personajes: Laito Sakamaki.

Narración normal.

Él caminaba con calma hasta su siguiente objetivo, la habitación de Yui Komori , la novia de sacrificio que envió la Iglesia hace meses .

Yui aparentaba ser una chica tierna y delicada , pero él sabia que esa chica muy a su pesar guardaba su lado salvaje ; lado salvaje que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir , ese era su propósito desde que la vio por primera vez.

El peli-castaño Bufo decepcionado en cierta parte por la reciente elección que tuvo la novia de sacrificio con uno de sus hermanos mayores , ya que en verdad había agarrado cierto gusto por observar como aquella pequeña e inocente humana se aseaba en el baño .

Yui no era su tipo de mujer , lo único que le había llamado la atención de aquella humana era la inocencia que emanaba de todo su cuerpo , más su cuerpo le era insignificante , hasta que descubrió que la chica sabia divertirse a solas con el.

Narra Laito.

Te detienes en la habitación de la Bitch-chan y suspiras derrotado al notar como la presencia de aquella humana no está en el interior y de mala gana decides ir y desahogar tu lasciva con alguna puta barata a las afueras de la ciudad. La idea no te gusta para nada , es decir, no es lo mismo follar con una tipa que se acuesta con decenas de hombres en una noche que mirar como una mujer pura y tierna se brinda placer a ella misma , en eso la rubia a la cual apodas Bitch-Chan , se lleva los mejores honores.

Sus gemidos son música para tus oídos y ver como ella se toca y acaricia sus partes más privadas ocasiona en ti el mejor orgasmo de todos , toda ella te vuelve loco.

Tu miembro se pone duro al recordar como un día cualquiera entraste con cautela a la habitación de Bitch-chan para poder beber de su sangre, pero en vez de encontrarla dormida en la cama , la encontraste gimiendo y diciendo el nombre de tu hermano Shu mientras que con una almohada se daba placer a ella misma.

El sólo recordar su rostro contraído en placer y el como ella movía de manera suave aquel objeto sobre su intimidad ocasionó que te pusieras aún más caliente de lo que ya estabas , las chicas tímidas te gustan , pero las chicas que fingen ser inocentes te agradan aún más.

Aquellas son las que dan los mejores espectáculos en la intimidad.

Lo primero que se te vino a la mente luego de presenciar aquella escena fue mandar todo tu autocontrol a la mierda y follarte a la humana ahí mismo , con ropa y todo .

No tenias miedo a nadie , no tenias miedo a que tu hermano Shu te descubriera violando a su novia , no tenias ningún miedo a que tu familia te expulsara por tomar a esa mujer.

En ese momento de calentura sólo existía ella y el deseo de ser el primero en follar aquella virginal entrada o ambas. Ya que de seguro Shu ni siquiera La ha tocado.

Un gemido de placer se escapa de tu boca al imaginarte a ti mismo tomando a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y piel de porcelana.

Tomar a esa mujer mientras sus gemidos inundan la habitación.

Follar a esa mujer sin temor a su rechazo.

Llenarla de tu esencia y dejarle en claro que la deseas..

Esas eran las únicas cosas que rondaban en tu mente cada vez que escuchas a Bitch-chan gimiendo por su propio roce , pero nunca la tocaste, solo atinaste a observarla , a tocarte mientras ella hacia lo mismo .Ya que el sentimiento de ver como ella se auto-brindaba placer en aquella cama y tu al verte como su único espectador , hacia que la maldita calentura que te dominaba fuera mil veces mucho mejor de lo que fue alguna vez el sexo con tu madre o con cualquier mujer que haya pasado por tu cama.

El ver como una humana de esencia malditamente pura se masturbaba frente a tus ojos era más que suficiente para llenar todos tus huecos mentales con el mejor placer del mundo.

El sonido de la puerta que colinda con el jardín hace que salgas abruptamente de tus recuerdos y bajas tu mirada hasta tu entrepierna, se te ha puesto dura con tan solo recordar el como ella se estaba masturbando. Ries por eso , tu mente está tan podrida, que ya no te causa ningún pudor el estar deseando ver como la novia de tu hermano mayor , se masturba frente a tus ojos.

Caminas hasta los jardines de rosas blancas y te detienes enseguida al escuchar la suave risa de Yui y un gruñido por parte de Shu proveniente de la pequeña capilla . Esto sólo te hace sonreír como un idiota , lo más probable es que ni siquiera tengas que ir a ver a las putas a la ciudad para desahogar toda la carga que traes entre tus piernas.

—Shu , ya es tarde , ¿Podemos regresar? —Le dice Yui a Shu roja de vergüenza y te llevas unas de tus manos a tu boca para poder calmar tu respiración . Allí en la capilla se encontraba la dueña de tus mórbidos pensamientos y tu maldito hermano , ¿Por qué maldito? , simple …el idiota la toca y besa cuando lo desea y tú , bueno , tú solo puedes observar como ellos se dedican amor.

Amor , una cosa absurda y carente de lógica , ¿Quién demonios necesita amar cuando se existe el placer?.

Y con esos pensamientos, sigues en silencio a la Rubia . De alguna manera debes calmar el dolor de tu entrepierna ¿no? , Además de que la perrita huele demasiado a excitación y eso sólo significa diversión para ti.

-Fin- (¿)


End file.
